Kuncup
by Chrysalist
Summary: Naruto sama sekali lupa kalau hari ini adalah Hari Ibu! Masalahnya, hadiah apa yang bisa ia beri untuk wanita itu kalau ia tidak punya uang sama sekali di hari ini? ― Tsunade dan Naruto. Canon, one shot, 1579 words. Untuk ambudaff. Read and review, if you don't mind!


**Author's Note:  
***nyengir penuh arti*

* * *

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own Naruto. Yang saya punya cuma bunga dan cinta! XD

* * *

_**With a bunch of kisses and sooo much love for ambudaff.**_

_**Selamat hari lahir, ambu! Wish you all the best! X)**_  
_**Bersyukurlah Megu tidak ada di sana, karena sepertinya ambu bakal pingsan kehabisan napas gara-gara pelukan Megu! XD *dikepruks***_

* * *

Sore lagi-lagi menjelang Konoha. Angin sejuk berhembus ke arahmu, menggantikan udara yang tadinya masih hangat, menawarkan kesejukan bagi orang-orang yang telah mencarinya sedari tadi. Mentari memang tidak lagi sepanas tadi, tapi masih saja cukup membuatmu berkeinginan untuk menari-nari di bawahnya. Awan pun ikut bergerak pelan jauh di atasmu, mengikuti ke mana angin ingin membawa mereka.

Tapi, setidaknya kau tahu bahwa anak pirang yang satu ini hampir tak peduli pada itu semua.

Meski angin yang terbilang cukup kencang itu terus menimpa kalian, bocah pirang yang mengenakan jaket berwarna oranye itu tetap saja berjongkok sembari memegang erat sebuah cutter berwarna hitam dengan tangan kanannya tanpa berhenti memandangi sesuatu yang berada di hadapannya… tepatnya, memandangmu.

Ya, padamu yang kini berada di dalam singgasanamu, tempat tidurmu, bahkan juga tempatmu lahir dan bertumbuh; sebuah pot yang kini terletak di atas tanah halaman apartemennya, tidak jauh dari tempat ia bertumpu. Kau, yang telah dirawatnya selama beberapa minggu sejak kau masih bibit. Kau, yang sedang menunggu sembari terus memandang polos padanya. Kau… yang juga kini tengah dipandanginya dengan ekspresi serius namun dilengkapi dengan satu keringat dingin yang mengalir dari pelipis menuju pipinya.

Dan tidak sampai semenit setelahnya, pemilikmu, anak berbaju oranye yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu, akhirnya segera menjambak frustasi rambut pirangnya sembari berseru frustasi:

"Ghaaah! Harus KUAPAKAN bunga iniii!"

* * *

_A Naruto Fanfiction,_

**Kuncup**

_**By: Chrysalist**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kebingungan pemilikmu itu dimulai beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Saat ia melakukan rutinitasnya setiap hari, membawa potmu, juga pot tempat teman-temanmu berada ke halaman apartemennya, memberikan kalian kesempatan untuk mendapatkan sinar matahari lebih banyak ketimbang jika kalian terus berada di dalam kamarnya. Lalu seperti biasa pula, kau ditinggalkan lebih lama di luar sana meski beberapa kawanmu telah dibawanya masuk ke dalam, karena ia tahu kau adalah jenis yang paling menyukai matahari ketimbang bunga-bunga yang lainnya. Dan, tentu, karena itu pula, kau mendapat giliran paling akhir untuk mendapatkan siraman air darinya.

"Minum yang banyak, yaaa~" katanya padamu sembari tersenyum lebar, menyiramkan sedikit demi sedikit air padamu. Kau memang tidak perlu banyak air, hanya di hari-hari kering saja kau membutuhkan jumlah air yang lebih banyak untuk menjagamu tetap segar. Sebaliknya, kau maupun dia juga tahu kalau air yang terlalu banyak justru akan membuat batangmu menguning.

"Cepatlah tumbuh," anak lelaki bermata biru itu berkata lagi. Sungguh, kau tak pernah bosan mendengarnya mengatakan itu padamu setiap hari. "Tunjukkan pada mereka kalau kau juga bisa menjadi bunga yang cantik. Tahu tidak? Kalau kau sudah mekar, kau bisa—" kau rasakan perhatian pemilikmu itu teralih pada sesuatu, dan ia segera saja berseru, "AH! Seperti ITU!"

Kau mencoba memperhatikan apa yang ia maksudkan sebenarnya, dan tak sampai dua detik kemudian, akhirnya kau menemukan beberapa makhluk hidup sejenismu yang kini terkumpul dalam satu rangkaian bunga, terbungkus dengan plastik bening berhiaskan pita merah muda, seperti warna kelopak mereka, seperti juga warna rambut gadis kecil yang kini tengah berjalan membawanya.

"Sakura-chaaan~!" kau dengar Naruto memanggil, membuat langkah anak perempuan itu terhenti. Ia akhirnya berbelok, melangkah sambil tersenyum dan melambai ke arah Naruto.

"Cantik sekali bungamu, Sakura-chan!" Naruto berseru penuh semangat saat gadis yang katanya bernama Sakura itu telah berada di hadapanmu. Senyummu sendiri sempat hilang saat kau sadari teman-temanmu itu ternyata tidak lagi berada di dalam potnya, telah terpotong dari akar mereka, bahkan tanpa daun-daun hijau pipih panjang yang biasanya jenismu miliki bersama tangkai-tangkai hijau kalian. Yah, tidak apa-apa. Kau tahu mereka masih memiliki kesempatan hidup jika ada yang mau menanam dan merawat mereka lagi di tanah.

"Aku juga baru membelinya dari toko keluarga Ino," gadis berbaju merah itu berkata, "Hampir saja aku lupa ini hari apa! Untunglah hari ini aku sempat melihat promo Anyelir besar-besaran di toko Ino."

Saat kau perhatikan, anak lelaki berumur tiga belas tahun itu segera menelengkan kepalanya setelah mendengar penuturan Sakura.

"Lho?" kau dengar tanya bingungnya, "Memangnya ini hari apa?"

"Eh? Jangan-jangan kau juga lupa, ya, Naruto?" Naruto mengangkat alis saat mendengar itu, dan Sakura melanjutkan dengan tenang, "Hari ini Hari Ibu."

Dan akhirnya, pupil mata biru itu segera melebar dalam kejutnya.

* * *

Ya, itulah sumber dari semua kebingungan pemilikmu saat ini. Bahkan setelah tiga puluh menit berlalu sejak Sakura meninggalkan kalian, ia masih saja berjongkok di situ sembari menatapmu dengan serius. Oh, tak lupa, dengan satu pemotong di tangan kanannya.

Rasanya kau tahu apa sebenarnya yang sedang ada di kepala pemilikmu itu, tapi… oh, ayolah, kau maupun dia juga tahu kau masih muda, masa' ia bisa tega melakukan ini padamu? Belum lagi kau juga tahu ia sangat menyayangimu, seperti juga ia menyayangi teman-temanmu yang telah berada di dalam apartemennya. Sungguh, ia tak akan setega itu sampai bisa—_setengah_—membunuhmu sekarang!

Kau akhirnya bisa menghembuskan napas lega saat melihat keringat dingin tak lagi mengalir di pelipisnya, berganti dengan mata birunya yang masih menatapmu serius sekarang meski tak lagi diwarnai rasa frustasi. Apalagi saat kau sadari ia akhirnya meletakkan cutter hitam miliknya itu, sebelum akhirnya ia meraih dan mengangkat potmu.

Nah, pertanyaan berikutnya sekarang…

Ke mana gerangan dia akan membawamu?

* * *

"TSUNADE-BAA-CHAAAN!" anak lelaki berambut pirang itu berseru keras sembari membuka sebuah pintu. Kau dapati seorang wanita yang rambut pirang pucatnya dikuncir rendah, sedang duduk di atas kursinya dan menekuni sesuatu yang berada di mejanya… meja yang penuh dengan tumpukan buku, kertas, gulungan, dan beragam dokumen di atasnya—

"Nih!"

—dan sekarang, meja yang juga menjadi tempatmu berada kini, setelah Naruto meletakkan pot plastikmu itu tepat di dokumen yang dikerjakannya hingga beberapa detik lalu.

Saat pandangan kalian bertemu, kau tatap wanita itu dengan polos dan penuh tanya. Sementara ia, tentu saja, berkedip kaget satu kali, sebelum akhirnya menatapmu dengan horror, seakan kau bunga Venus Flytrap raksasa yang datang entah dari mana dan bersiap memakannya karena kelaparan. Padahal, seperti kata Naruto, kau 'kan hanya sebuah bunga merah muda cantik, polos, murni, masih muda pula, yang sedang ingin berkenalan dengan sang wanita.

Mengapa ia harus menatapmu begitu? Atau mungkin… oh, ya ampun, bukan salahmu kalau kau kini duduk di atas dokumennya. Silahkan limpahkan tanggung jawab itu pada Naruto, Nyonya!

"Apa INI?" kau dengar wanita dengan pupil berwarna merah kecokelatan itu bertanya pada Naruto.

"Anyelir," jawab Naruto segera. Cepat, tepat, penuh keyakinan. Yaah, jika tidak ditambah dengan ia yang kini membuang pandangannya dari sang wanita saat ia melanjutkan, "…**kuncup**nya."

"Aku tahu!" wanita bernama Tsunade itu membalas, "Maksudku, untuk apa kau membawa-bawa kuncup Anyelir beserta potnya ke atas pekerjaanku, bocah!"

Oh, ya. Kau lupa kau masih calon bunga karena kau memang belum mekar. Kau hanyalah kuncup berwarna hijau yang bahkan belum memperlihatkan sedikitpun warna pink dari kelopak-kelopak bungamu. Kini kau tahu apa alasan wanita itu memandangmu dengan tatapan horor tadi, juga alasan mengapa ia menunjuk-nunjukmu sebal setelahnya. Duh, andai kau punya bibir, kau juga pasti sudah manyun seperti pemilikmu sekarang.

"Untuk apa lagi?" Naruto menyanggah kesal, "Ya hadiah Hari Ibu untukmu, Baa-chan!"

Kali ini, kau dapati Tsunade tertegun.

"…Eh?" gumamnya.

"Dattebayo," Naruto membalas.

Setelahnya, Tsunade terdiam. Naruto juga.

Wanita yang memakai baju berwarna hijau lumut itu lalu mengembalikan pandangannya padamu.

Masih dengan mata berpupil merah yang terarah padamu, ia berlirih, sangat pelan, "…setidaknya bawakan aku yang sudah mekar penuh…"

"Aku tak punya."

"…dan jangan membawanya lengkap dengan potnya begini."

"Gah!" kau dengar Naruto mendengus, "Setidaknya aku memberimu bunga yang bisa kau nikmati sampai hari ibu berikutnya, Baa-chan, bukan buket bunga Anyelir cantik tapi terpotong yang bahkan tidak bisa bertahan selama seminggu!"

Ia merengut lagi.

"Lagi pula, jelek-jelek begini, ia kurawat sendiri sejak masih bibit. Aku bukan tipe orang yang tahunya cuma beli barang jadi untuk hadiah Hari Ibu mereka."

Tsunade terdiam lagi, mungkin karena kata-kata anak lelaki itu, atau malah karena merasakan kau menggerutu saat untuk pertama kalinya mendengar kau dikatai jelek oleh pemilikmu sendiri. Hei, mana anak pirang tampan yang biasanya menyuruhmu untuk tumbuh menjadi bunga yang cantik it—oh, astaga. Ya. Kau baru sadar sekarang. Dia tak pernah mengataimu cantik saat ini. Kau memang cantik, tapi itu NANTI.

"…aku," akhirnya kau mendengar Tsunade berlirih lagi, mencoba membalas kata-kata Naruto, "aku bukan ibumu, Naru—"

"Lalu kenapa?" Naruto memotong kalimat wanita itu. Dan saat kau perhatikan dia, kau dapati tak ada lagi satupun tanda bahwa ia baru saja merengut beberapa puluh detik yang lalu. Sebaliknya, rasa kesal yang teramat jelas kini terpampang di wajahnya. "Memangnya kau harus menjadi ibuku dulu baru aku boleh memberimu hadiah?"

Tsunade tertegun lagi.

"Terlebih…" kini kau lihat mata biru itu memandang padamu. Ada luka yang terlihat di sana. "Aku sudah tidak punya orang yang disebut ibu lagi untuk menerima hadiah—"

Kata-kata Naruto terhenti saat Tsunade meraih tubuhnya dan memeluknya. Ternyata anak lelaki itu terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri untuk menyadari bahwa Tsunade telah berjalan melewati meja ke arahnya. Begitu juga engkau yang terlalu teralih pada kesedihan yang tadi terpancar di matanya.

"Terima kasih," Tsunade berbisik, sembari memejamkan matanya, "Terima kasih, Naruto."

Kau dapati Naruto membalas pelukan itu perlahan, sebelum bergumam pelan, "…Hmm."

Sungguh, tidak butuh waktu semenit hingga kau dengar suara kekehan wanita memenuhi ruangan.

"Kau tahu?" Tsunade berkata lagi masih dengan nada tawa, dilonggarkannya pelukannya pada anak itu. "Sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya seumur hidup aku mendapat hadiah di Hari Ibu. Bahkan Shizune sekalipun tak akan berani memberiku hadiah, bocah. Aku tidak suka merasa tua seperti ini. Kau benar-benar anak paling bandel yang pernah kukenal!"

Naruto nyengir.

"Seharusnya kata 'bandel' itu diganti dengan 'berani', Baa-chan!" serunya yakin, membuat Tsunade tak bisa apa-apa selain mengulum senyum.

"Dan—oh, ya, soal kuncup itu…" Naruto kini memandang ke arahmu lagi. Satu senyum terpampang lagi di wajahnya. "Kau tenang saja, Baa-chan. Aku jamin tahun depan ia bisa setinggi satu meter, dan akan mekar penuh bersama dengan saudara maupun anak-anaknya, ttebayo!"

Kini, setelah mendengar kalimatnya itu, kau sendiri tak bisa apa-apa selain ikut mengulum senyum seperti Tsunade.

_**-  
Fin  
-**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Random facts:**_

~ Hobby Naruto adalah menyiram bunga, yes, itu bukan karangan! XD  
~ Anyelir bisa tumbuh lagi walaupun sudah dipotong. Tinggal ditanam lagi, terus ditungguin dan diapaiiin gitu, sampe akarnya muncul lagi dan bisa dipindahkan. :3  
~ Kuncup Anyelir itu memang jelek, apalagi yang masih ijo. Mwahaha~ /plak Perbandingannya bisa dilihat di sini: bit(dot)ly(slash)dHkotJ

Nah. Ini memang hari ulang tahun ambu, tapi saya justru bikin fanfic Hari Ibu yang kecepetan. Hihi. Habis, idenya memang udah dapat dari Hari Ibu tahun lalu, tapi batal dibikin karena minder. T-takut ambu mikir, duh, nih anak SKSD banget yak? XP

Jadi, sekalian ya, ambu, **Happy (earlier) Mother's Day!** Love yooou! X)

Last, kritik, saran, dan apresiasi sangatlah diharapkan. Review, if you don't mind! ;)


End file.
